sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Straw
"Straw" is the first episode of the sixth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Just days after Clay Morrow and Tara Knowles were imprisoned, much has changed within SAMCRO: Chibs Telford is now Vice President, Happy is the new Sergeant-at-Arms, Bobby Munson has distanced himself from SAMCRO and is considering going Nomad, and Juice Ortiz's status in the club is in question. Plot Retired U.S. Marshall Lee Toric makes good on his promise to make Otto Delaney's remaining months in Stockton State Prison‏‎ uncomfortable, by having him anally raped in his cell. Nero has returned to his "OG" ways. Jax Teller is still reeling from Tara's imprisonment, while Gemma Teller Morrow takes this opportunity to try and get her grandsons back. Wayne Unser is still living at the garage and is now something of an "uncle" to the boys. Tig Trager is still emotionally devastated by the horrific death of his daughter, Dawn. August Marks, the new leader of Damon Pope's organization demands that Jax hand over Tig after Clay Morrow, because the Sons still "owe" them. Tara Knowles is at county jail, but refuses to see Jax. When talking to Ally Lowen, Tara fingers Gemma as being responsible for her being in jail. When Jax confronts Gemma with this information, she professes that she would "never" go to the cops. Their confrontation is interrupted by Lyla Winston who had taken a job doing what she thought would be fetish porn to take care of her and Opie Winston's kids. It turned out to be torture porn, and she has been beaten and burned. Jax takes Nero with him to Stockton to straighten it out. Toric tries to get Clay to turn on the club in exchange for protection while in lock up, but Clay refuses. Bobby Munson, unable to deal with the deception and lies in the MC, moves to Indian Hills. Jax and Nero's crews show up at the Stockton docks to shut down the torture porn studio, ending in a scuffle and several gunshots. The cops show up and take them to Charles Barosky, an ex-cop who now runs the area. After promising to make sure the studio disappears, he asks Jax and Nero for help with a friend of his who is in the escort business. The friend turns out to be a madam named Colette Jane, who convinces Jax and Nero to look into her making her brothel legit. Jax goes to the brothel to check it out. Kia Ghanezi, one of the owners of the porn studio tells Tig to watch their movies so he can see his daughter raped, and Tig kills him, by drowning him in a bathtub filled with urine. Tara receives a visit from Toric who, as with Clay, asks her to turn on SOA. Tara smartly replies "I'm not guilty, and I'm not a rat." Toric puts more pressure on Clay by showing him the prison's general population, where he has numerous enemies, and Clay finally folds, taking Toric's protection offer. While at the Brothel, Tara's lawyer calls Jax and tells him that Tara does not want him at her bail hearing. Juice Ortiz takes a beating from Chibs Telford in order to "get right" with him for all he has done against the club. Colette plays off Jax's pain and the two end up having sex. Toric is shown to be unstable, and a hard core drug addict. The episode ends with Arcadio's girlfriend's son - a troubled, self-harming boy - walking into his school with a SAMCRO KG-9 and shooting at the students and faculty. Church meetings (there were no church meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Donal Logue as Lee Toric *Peter Weller as Charles Barosky *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case Guest stars *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *David Labrava as Happy *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen *Billy Brown as August Marks *Kim Dickens as Colette Jane *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Kristen Renton as Ima *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco *Bridget Regan as Escort *Anthony Azizi as Amir Ghanezi *Samaire Armstrong as Darvany Jennings Co-stars *Dave Navarro as Arcadio Nerona *Tate Berney as Matthew Jennings *Hal Ozsan as Kia Ghanezi *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Gybby Eusebio as Lucius Padilla *Mario Perez as Gomes *Andre Brooks as Stockton Cop *Chasty Ballesteros as Cute Hooker *John Lewis as Dino Uncredited *Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney Deaths *Kia Ghanezi - Drowned in a tub of urine by Tig Trager. *4 unnamed students - Shot by Matthew Jennings. *Matthew Jennings - Shot by a school security guard. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season 6